


【勇維】物資稀缺

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: old fic no text翻車了。好像感冒了，躺床隨手寫沒修正。





	【勇維】物資稀缺

http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/005PLXVEjw1fbhgf1pymnj30c8310dun.jpg


End file.
